


Happiness

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Total and utter fluff. Double drabble. Kid!fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Total and utter fluff. Double drabble. Kid!fic.

Brian picked up Baylee and wiped his eyes. "Now, do you see what happens when you don't let Daddy tie your shoes before you run off and play?"

The little boy nodded. "Uh Daddy sorry," he sniffled. He then actually sat on the bench and let Brian tie his shoes.

"There you go," Brian smiled as he tied the double knot in the second shoe and set him on the ground. "Now you can go play."

Baylee nodded and ran off to the playground equipment. Brian turned to Nick. "Hey honey, how's Kai doing?"

Nick rocked the little baby in his arms. "He's doing great." He bounced the little boy on his knee and smiled as he giggled. "You like that don'tcha?"

Brian smiled as well. "You've taken to fatherhood pretty well honey. I'm proud of you." He reached to tickle Kai. "And to such an adorable little boy. He has a very cute father." His last comment made Nick blush and he kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Baylee came back over, pulling on Nick's shirttail. "Nicky? Can Kai play?"

Nick nodded and put Kai down, smiling as he ran off with Baylee. Yeah, this was happiness.


End file.
